Unchain My Heart
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: Things between Sam and Amelia were not what they seemed…or what Sam remembers and the ugly truth is revealed. Post 8x10 "Torn and Frayed" Dean/Sam


**Title**: Unchain My Heart

**Author:** Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info:** Things between Sam and Amelia were not what they seemed…or what Sam remembers and the ugly truth is revealed. Post 8x10 "Torn and Frayed" Dean/Sam

**Author's Note**: This is written for a friend from her prompt. :D Wincest. m/m First Time, Implied non-con

_Original Prompt: "Sam wasn't dating Amelia. She drugged him while he was in the waiting room at her vet clinic and continued drugging him to keep him compliant. Now he's got a big ol' case of Stockholm syndrome. Sam snapped out of it long enough to leave, but she has been trailing him all this time. She catches up to them and tries to seduce Sam away from Dean. Dean has to fix it and remind Sam of who really loves him. I don't usually prompt Wincest...but this is asking for it... "_

**Graphic depictions within. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh**

**_~Reviews are Love~_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Sam felt like an ass and a traitor as he stood outside the little dive bar outside town. The phone call had come while Dean was out getting dinner and he shouldn't have answered it. He knew that. Sam shook his head and looked down at the ground. He still wasn't sure why he had but it was Amelia and some part of him just…couldn't ignore the call. She had sounded afraid and begged him to meet her. Sam looked back up and started for the bar. He hated himself a little for lying to Dean but she had begged for that too; that Sam not tell anyone, even his brother, that he was meeting her. It was late, one in the morning when Sam stepped into the bar and the smoky haze in the air burned his eyes for a moment. He looked around the dimly lit interior and saw her finally at the back in a corner booth smiling at him.

"This is such a bad idea." Sam muttered softly while his heart squeezed and headed back to her. She looked the same; dark hair waving about her face and her eyes smiling warmly up at him. "Amelia."

"Sam." Amelia took his hand and pulled him down into the booth despite his resistance. "Thank you so much. God…" She leaned forward and put her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you."

"Amelia, why are you here?" Sam asked and gently pushed her back. He'd thought they were done and he'd put her behind him…he thought.

"I know I left the choice to you, Sam but…" She shook her head and took the whiskey bottle on the table. Amelia topped off her glass and poured one for Sam in an empty glass beside it. She pushed it to him. "I really did try with Don but…he's not you, Sam. It's not the same."

Sam took the whiskey and knocked it back, needing the fortification and didn't argue when Amelia quickly refilled his glass. "Amelia, you said something was wrong and that you needed help."

She looked up at him and frowned. "Sam, I needed to see you and I knew you wouldn't just come."

Sam emptied the shot and stood. "I'm not doing this, Amelia. We're not…doing this." He shook his head and had to put a hand on the table when his head swam. "I uh…"

"Sam." Amelia scooted out and stood. She slid a hand up his arm to his shoulder and rubbed her thumb inside his collar on his neck. "We should go to my motel next door and talk. You want to talk. I know you do."

Sam shook his head again as a warm feeling swept through him and left him focused on the feel of her finger against his skin. "I have to…Dean…"

"Dean isn't here, Sam. I am. You need to talk to me. Come on." Amelia said softly and put a hand on his chest over his heart, smiling when she felt it stutter. "Sam, please."

"I…alright." Sam knew he should take it back. He should walk away from her and leave but his head was swimming, the warmth was turning his muscles soft and the sound of her voice did something hypnotic to him that left him following along as she took his arm and led him out of the bar in a daze.

Dean straightened from his position by the jukebox with narrowed eyes as he watched the woman lead his brother out of the bar. Dean had followed Sam from the motel and crept in just behind him unseen. He'd heard his brother sneak out of the room and Dean rolled his eyes. A year in Purgatory fighting for his life and Sam thought he wasn't going to notice someone moving around the room? For a genius, his little brother could be damn stupid sometimes. The fact that Sam had been so careful to be quiet had made Dean theorize it had something to do with Amelia and he was damn pissed to be right especially after the understanding they'd reached. Yet, something about his brother wasn't sitting right him. Dean got up and went to the table they'd been sitting at and slid onto the seat.

Dean picked up Amelia's glass, sniffing at the whiskey and set it aside. He grabbed the bottle, sniffed and took a swig, smiling as it burned down his throat. He picked up his brother's empty glass and, as he brought it to his face, caught a whiff of something…off. He tipped the glass and ran a finger along the inside, his frown deepening as he felt something oily.

"Oh, you bitch." Dean breathed as the familiar, protective rage burned to life in him.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Sam let Amelia pull him to her room and inside. He let her push him onto the side of the single, king-size bed in the room and watched her helplessly when she climbed up to sit, straddling his lap. "Amelia." He felt…overwhelmed, like he always did and had in her presence and the voice in the back of his mind telling him to leave and run and find Dean was becoming harder and harder to hear over the pounding of his heart, the heat flushing his skin and Amelia's voice whispering in his ear.

"I missed you, Sam. I missed you so much." Amelia held his face in her hands and placed a kiss on his lips. "You missed me too. Can you feel it yet? The want? Can you?"

Sam nodded slowly as his cock twitched in his pants. "'melia…we have to…"

"Have to what, Sam?" Amelia reached beside him into her purse and then brought her fingers up to his mouth, pushing them gently inside until Sam had no choice but to lick them. They were already wet with something. He scowled at the strange, bitter taste before she pulled them away again. "We haven't had to do this in a long time. You've been gone from me too long. Sam. My Sam. That's it, baby." Amelia soothed and smiled as Sam's breath picked up, ratcheting in and out of his chest as his pupils blew wide.

Sam knew something was wrong even as he remembered that this…helpless feeling had colored every moment of his life with Amelia. He had always attributed it to the loss of Dean but now…he wondered for only a moment before the haze in his mind drowned out everything else but her voice and the tingling of his tongue where her fingers had touched. He let Amelia tip his head back to mouth along his throat and everywhere she touched became aflame with sensation. Sam closed his eyes, drowning in the sensory overload and when he opened them again, he was lying back on the bed, divested of his jacket and shirts and slightly worried that he hadn't felt any of it.

"That's my, Sam." Amelia crooned to him and ran her hands down her chest. "You're going to come home with me, baby. Aren't you?"

Sam could only nod numbly. Her fingers on his bare skin made him moan. Amelia ground her hips down into his and Sam gasped, thrusting up to her instinctually. He wanted to say no; stop, when her fingers moved to his belt and started unbuckling it but the words died in his throat. He suddenly wanted his brother with a soul-deep ache he vaguely remembered from his early days with Amelia…wanted Dean to save him from…something.

Sam closed his eyes when her fingers slipped under the waist of his jeans. The fog in his mind thickened and left him spinning. He heard a loud noise. He heard Amelia shout and the bed move and the weight lift off him. Slowly, a new voice worked into his thoughts and he slid his eyes open slowly again. Sam frowned in confusion. "D'n?" His brother's face loomed over his but…that wasn't right. Dean wasn't here. Dean wasn't anywhere. He was lost. Dean was in…no. Wait. Dean had come back.

"Sammy." Dean picked up his brother's lolling head and looked angrily into his blown pupils as they sluggishly focused on him. "Come on, buddy." He cut his eyes over to Amelia who huddled in the chair he'd handcuffed her to when he burst through the door and threw her off him. "What the fuck did you give him?"

"Nothing!" Amelia shouted angrily. "Sam wants to be here! He wants to be with me!"

"Bullshit! He doesn't know his own damn name right now!" Dean snarled it and turned back to his brother, stilling the roll of his head with his hand. "Sammy? You in there?" Sam only gave him a groan in response and Dean set his head down gently before turning to Amelia.

"You know, I wondered about you." Dean stalked to her and knelt a few feet from her. "I mean, me and Sammy, we had a rule. You never stop looking. We go together or not at all but you…he just walked away without even lookin' for me because of you."

"You left him and he needed someone." Amelia told him with a curl to her lip. "He had me."

"You drugged him. Bet you did it the very first time you saw him." Dean said and saw the minute flinch that put the truth to his words. "He said he met you in a vet's office. That's where you got him first, isn't it? What is it? What'd you give him?"

"You're crazy." Amelia looked away to the bed and Sam. "He loves me. He came back to me!"

Dean sucked in a breath and for a moment, couldn't breathe with the realization that he had inadvertently put his brother back on this psycho's radar. He had sent Sam running back to Kermit and her. He'd done this and suddenly, it took a monumental effort not to throw up with the sick feeling swimming through him.

"We're going to be together forever." Amelia said with a fervent light in her eyes that made Dean's skin crawl.

"What about your husband?" Dean asked, getting himself back under control. "Sam said you went back to him so, what? Did he just roll over and change his mind?" He watched her face, the play of muscle twitching over bone and raised his brows. "You crazy bitch. You killed him, didn't you?"

Amelia jerked and shook her head. "No. No. He fell. Don…he fell. It was an accident."

"Accident my ass." Dean growled and shot to his feet. He went to the bed and yanked the case off one of the pillows and took it to her. He twisted it up and wrapped it firmly and painfully around her head, lodging the fabric in her mouth to keep her quiet. "I might come back and let you go. I might just leave you here to rot." He moved and knelt in front of her again to stare into her now terrified eyes. "No one hurts my little brother and gets away with it, sweetheart. No one." Dean took out his knife and showed it to her until her eyes widened with understanding. He nodded and put his knife away, stood and turned his back on her. He was done with her for now.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean went to his brother on the bed. He upended Amelia's purse on the bed and picked up a small bottle of clear liquid, figuring it was what she'd used. Dean put it in his jacket and grabbed Sam's shirts, tucking them into his back pocket, letting them hang and took his brother's jacket. "Ok, sasquatch." Dean pulled Sam's arms, getting him up sitting and let his brother's head rest against his chest while he pushed the jacket onto his arms. He took comfort in the warm breaths passing through his shirt as Sam breathed, even if they were hitching, slightly panicked breaths. "Take it easy, Sam. I've gotcha." Dean soothed softly, refusing to even look over at that woman who'd done this to him.

Dean pulled Sam up once he had his jacket on him and steadied him while he swayed. "We're gonna walk now, Sam. You can do that." Sam gave him a silent nod and Dean growled because his genius, contrary, stubborn little brother should never be this pliant; not for anyone. He pulled Sam's arm over his shoulders and opened the door, steering Sam outside and pulling it closed behind them. Amelia could rot in there for all he cared at that moment.

"Doin' good, Sammy. Just keep walkin'." Dean kept a firm grip around his little brother as he pulled him in his stumbling gait away from the motel, past the bar and to the lot next door where he'd parked the Impala next to the car Sam had stolen from their motel's lot to get here. He pulled open the passenger door and eased Sam down into the seat. "That's it. Watch your head." Dean put a hand in Sam's ridiculously shaggy hair and guided his head in the car and then just knelt next to him for a minute. "Sammy? You talk to me yet?"

Sam rolled his eyes and then his head in the direction of Dean's voice. Everything was a fuzzy blur and he couldn't quite get past it. "D'n."

"Yeah, buddy." Dean said softly and smiled.

"N…not here." Sam closed his eyes. "Missing…gone."

"What? Ah hell." Dean sighed and took Sam's head in his hands, turning it back to him. "Sammy. Open your eyes. Come on, look at me." Sam simply shook his head, face crinkling into a frown and Dean growled. "If I do kill her, dude, you can't hate me for it. Not after this." Dean stood and carefully shut the door. "Not after she's done this to you."

He went around the car and slid behind the wheel. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and rolled his eyes when Sam toppled over to land against him. "Ok, Sammy." He put an arm around his brother as Sam's head turned into his neck; warm breaths puffing into his skin that made him shiver and rubbed his hand on Sam's arm. It was comforting, Dean decided, having Sam against him just then; warm and alive even if he was loopy as hell on whatever cocktail Amelia had given him.

Dean parked in front of their room and turned off the car. He opened his door and, rather than try and sit Sam up on his own side again and go around, he simply pulled his brother's upper body into his and slid out of the car with him. "Hey, Sammy. You get your legs under you for a couple more minutes?" He nodded when Sam took his own weight, or most of it, with Dean supporting him.

"That's it." Dean opened the door and guided Sam inside, letting him down to sit on the far bed. He let Sam lean his head against his chest again. "Lay down, Sammy."

Sam shook his head minutely and instead, wrapped his arms around the warm body against him. The fog in his mind was slowly giving way to a warm humming in his blood. He spread his hands over the back under them, smiling at the feel of toned muscle fluttering under his touch.

"Sam." Dean dropped a hand to his brother's hair, eyes wide with a small amount of panic. "Dude. It's me. Sammy." He tugged on the hair on the back of Sam's head until his brother looked up at him. "Sammy. You're molesting _me_ dude, not Amelia."

"I know." Sam mumbled and pulled on the hand in his hair, closing his eyes and let his hands slide under his brother's shirts to touch bare skin. "S'better."

"Sam?" Dean stared, his grip loosening enough that his brother's face went back to his chest as his shirts were tugged up from the back.

"Think o'you." Sam slurred into his brother's stomach and mouthed over the firm cuts of muscle with a soft moan. "Ev'ry time she…" Sam's thoughts skittered to a stop in confusion.

Dean felt his brother's fingers curl into his back and his breath hitch against his stomach. "Ok. Easy, buddy. Take it easy." Dean pulled on Sam's arms and when that didn't work, he knelt so Sam was forced to move back slightly. "Sam." Dean took his brother's face in his hands. "You know where you are?" He watched Sam frown, confused and didn't argue when Sam pulled his hands from under his shirt to cup them around his face. "Sammy."

Sam struggled to focus. He was dreaming. He had to be. Amelia…Amelia had him and when Amelia made his head swim…he thought of Dean. Sam leaned in to the face in front of him and rested his forehead there. Sam thought of Dean and all the things he wasn't supposed to think of because they made him feel better, no matter how wrong they were. "Dean." Sam breathed and brushed his lips over the lips under his with something close to a sob in his chest.

Dean was frozen in shock because there was no mistaking the longing in his brother's voice; the wealth of feeling Sam let loose just saying his name. He didn't struggle as Sam kissed him and the feel of his little brother's lips brushing softly over his sent little thrills of pleasure straight to his groin. Dean shook his head and took hold of Sam's, forcing him back enough to see his face.

"Sam, dammit. You need to look at me." Dean gave his head a little shake, trying to get his attention through the drugs obviously still swimming strongly through his system. His mind spun knowing there was no way Sam could mean what he seemed to mean just…Dean shook his head and focused on his brother. "Sammy, open your damn eyes." It dawned on him at that moment that Sam's jeans were hanging open and parts of him were very happy to be there; his cock clearly hard and tented out under his boxers through the open zipper. "Oh…ok. Uh…" Dean licked his lips while Sam's hands began to stroke softly down his neck and his thumbs scrape lightly over his jaw. "Sammy. Dude." His own dick decided to put in its opinion, coming to attention painfully in Dean's jeans. "Jesus."

Sam cracked his eyes, seeing his brother's face in front of him. He dropped his eyes to Dean's lips and rubbed a thumb over them again. "Always wanted…wanted but I couldn'…" Sam trailed off and leaned in for another kiss. "S'wrong." He mumbled into Dean's mouth. "You…Dean'd hate me."

"Sammy." Dean whispered and pulled his head back. He groaned when Sam pushed his knee up into his crotch. "Shit. Ok. No. This ain't gonna happen. You're too damn high to know what's going on." He said it and firmly pushed Sam down onto the bed, pulling his arms free from his brother's clasping hands. "Sleep, Sam. Just…" Dean ran a hand through his hair and reached behind him, tugging the blanket off his own bed and threw it over Sam to hide the straining erection that was, frankly, starting to make his mouth water. "We'll…we'll talk about this when you know what day it is again." Dean stepped back from the bed while Sam rolled into his pillow and thrust his hips into the mattress a few times. "We _are_ gonna talk about this, little brother."

Dean dropped onto the side of his own bed and scrubbed a hand over his face again while he watched Sam slowly drift into a drugged sleep. He pressed a hand to his crotch to relieve the pressure and tried to wrap his head around what he knew now. Dean stood and paced across the room. He pulled Sam's shirts from his back pocket and tossed them on his bed, then pulled the bottle of clear liquid from his jacket to look at it. "What the hell is this crap anyway?" Dean set it aside and went back to his brother. He put a hand lightly on the back of Sam's head, sighing when he didn't stir. "I'm gonna be right back buddy. I gotta go dump your pet psycho at the nearest cop shop." He hated to leave Sam like this but he didn't want to chance Amelia getting loose or someone finding her that way. "Half hour, tops."

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Dean parked in front of Amelia's motel and stared at the door. He'd called Garth who was going to make sure the locals in Kermit, Texas took another look at her husband's death and all he had to do was drop the bitch off at the police station here. Still, his mind was caught circling around Sam's drugged admission; Sam wanted him. Sam had always wanted him and hidden it his whole damn life. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. Dean had spent far too many years having the kinds of thoughts about his little brother you just weren't supposed to have about your little brother and it'd taken him a while to accept that, given the way they grew up in each other's pockets, it was hardly a surprise. For so much of their lives, they were the only people they could truly trust. That kind of trust and closeness inexorably led to those…less than pure desires.

He climbed out of the car and closed the door with a shake of his head. It was gonna be one hell of a conversation once Sam was lucid again. Dean went to the door and opened it, then stood in disbelief. "Son of a bitch!" Amelia was gone. The chair he'd left her cuffed too was overturned and the rung at the back he'd attached her too was broken out. He went quickly through the room with a growing sense of foreboding when he found that all her belongings were still there. Amelia had left everything behind like she planned to come back or simply didn't care.

"Sammy." Dean breathed and ran for the door. He squealed the Impala out of the parking lot and back to their motel because there was no chance that Amelia hadn't been stalking Sam and every chance she knew exactly where they were staying. "Why didn't I move us?" Dean demanded angrily of himself and pressed on the gas harder; the Impala jumping ahead down the road as if she too knew Sam was in danger and wanted to get him there faster. "Stupid, Dean. Fucking stupid!"

Dean parked hastily several doors down from their room, not wanting to tip her off and ran to the door. He drew his gun, turned the knob and shoved it open as he led inside with his gun. "Freeze, you bitch!" He yelled at Amelia. She spun from the closed bathroom door and slapped her back into it fearfully.

"Dean." Amelia gasped.

Dean looked over and saw Sam's empty bed and the closed bathroom door and knew that somehow, his brother had managed to put the locked door between them. He swallowed the quick surge of pride for him and glared at her. "Get on your knees. Hands behind your head." Dean moved toward her while she stupidly stayed on her feet.

"He's mine. He loves me! You can't keep him from me!" Amelia yelled it at him. "I can go but I'll come back for him and Sam will ALWAYS come back to me. Always!"

"Not today." Dean snarled and cracked the butt of his gun to her temple. Amelia dropped in a heap, unconscious. He lowered his gun and groaned. "Dammit." He went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Sammy? You alright in there?" He heard a moan and then a muffled 'yeah'. "Ok, just…just stay in there for now." He didn't want Sam to see Amelia like this or ever again. Dean took out his phone and dialed 911. He quickly outlined for the operator that his brother's crazy ex had broken in and gave them a story about running from her, being sure to mention the suspicious circumstances of her husband's death and then hung up on the operator.

Dean went through the room, collecting everything that could cause a little too much curiosity with a cop and ran to the Impala, dumping everything hurriedly in the trunk. He was back in the room by the time the first siren sounded. Calling the cops wasn't his first choice but there was no way he was leaving his brother again and Amelia needed to be taken care of. Drugs or not, Sam would never forgive him if he outright killed her and frankly, that was a danger at this point. He waved in the responding officers, answering their questions and made them remove Amelia from the room before he tried to talk his brother out of the bathroom.

"Here. This is what she used on him." Dean handed one of the cops the bottle he'd taken from her purse. "I'd really like to know what the hell she dosed him with."

"We'll find that out." The officer pulled out a plastic evidence bag from his vest and dropped the bottle into it. "I promise. Do you need help getting him out?" He nodded to the closed bathroom door but Dean shook his head.

"No, just give me a few minutes. He's still confused." Dean said darkly with a nod to the bagged bottle and went to the door, knocking softly. "Sam? It's Dean. Open the door man." He leaned his head against the door when there was no response and cursed. "Dammit. Ok, I'm comin' in, Sam." He took his wallet out of his back pocket and took out one of his fake credit cards. Dean slid it into the gap, easing the lock out of the way and opened the door. "Sam?" Dean put his head in the door and saw his brother sitting on the floor, bare-chested with his back to the tub and legs drawn up to his chest; head resting on his knees. Dean looked back to the cop. "I need a few minutes here."

"Take your time." The officer nodded and watched the man slip into the bathroom and shut the door.

"The other guy comin' out?" His partner asked as he came back into the room.

"Eventually. Come on. Let's wait outside." He nudged his partner's elbow and stepped out, sensing that it might take a while for the older brother to settle the youngest and considering he'd been drugged, that was understandable. "Why don't you take this to the lab. Have them run it. See if we should be worried about side effects for the guy she gave it to." He smiled when his partner took the bag and jogged off to the cruiser.

"Sammy." Dean knelt next to his brother and brushed at the shaggy hair obscuring Sam's face and tried not to take it personally when he flinched. "It's just me, Sam. Amelia's gone."

"Wha's wrong with my head?" Sam asked finally with his voice muffled in his knees.

Dean took Sam's face in his hands and lifted it up so he could see him. "Sam, she was drugging you." He said it gently and watched Sam frown as he worked to follow what he was saying. "I don't know what she was giving you, dude but it knocked you for one hell of a loop."

"Drugs?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. How'd you end up in the bathroom?" Dean asked, needing to know and hoping Sam was aware enough to tell him.

"Uh…I…I woke up and you weren't here and I was looking for you…" Sam trailed off with the memory of the taste of Dean's skin in his mouth and how he'd needed to find him to say…something. "I checked the bath…bathroom and that's when the door opened and it was…Amelia. God, she…I couldn't…"

"Hey, hey. Take it easy." Dean moved to sit next to him and pulled Sam into his side.

"I felt…wrong and I remembered hearing you." Sam shook his head and slumped into the warmth of Dean's chest. "Something was wrong but…god, I could hardly stand so I…I locked the d-door."

"You did good, little brother." Dean told him surely, trying to allay the panic he could feel trembling through Sam's shoulders.

"I don't understand." Sam said softly in true confusion. The more he considered his memories of his life with Amelia, the more a sick feeling began to overlay them.

"There's uh…there's a cop outside we need to talk to." Dean told him gently and tightened the arm over his shoulders when Sam shuddered. "I know, dude but I had to do something and I didn't figure you'd forgive me if I just shot her." He smiled when Sam shook his head. "So all you gotta do is tell them the truth and I'm gonna be right here."

Dean spent a few more minutes easing Sam out of the bathroom and got him sitting in a chair with a blanket draped over his shoulders. He stayed behind him with his hands on Sam's shoulders the whole time the officer spoke to him and had to admit, for a cop this guy wasn't bad. He was careful with Sam, even when looking in his eyes and seeing the still drug-blown pupils. When he was done, Dean understood the nod of the man's head.

"Sam? I'm gonna step right out there for a minute. You're gonna see me the whole time." Dean assured him and felt the tension in Sam's shoulders under his hand.

"I'm ok. It's ok." Sam said softly.

Dean walked away with difficulty and followed the cop outside the door. "So?"

"First off, what I'm seeing in there is pretty standard for long term kidnapping victims. They're brainwashed to basically forget they _are _victims over time. They identify with their kidnappers and even memories can be changed." He smiled at the incredulous look on Dean's face. "I'm a cop now. I used to work with the FBI, specialized in kidnapping cases." He patted a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. "He'll be fine. He has you to straighten his head out but it probably won't be easy given what she was giving him."

"You got the results back." Dean said. "What is it?"

"You said she's a vet?" The officer asked and Dean nodded. "That explains it then. It's a fairly complicated mix of Ketamine, GHB and a few other things that affect memory and perception. It should wear off soon with no ill effects according to the lab. Headaches maybe and some nausea."

"Thanks, dude." Dean smiled and meant it. "Do we need to stay in town? I'd really like to get him the hell outta here."

"We have your contact info and she's being shipped back to Texas." The officer said darkly. "Seems there's some interest in the death of her husband. You can leave though."

"Thanks." Dean shook his hand and stepped back into the room. He shut the door and saw Sam's eyes following him like he was afraid to look away. "How you doin', Sammy?" Dean took his arm under the blanket and led him over to the far bed, pushing him down. "Head hurt yet?"

Sam shook his head. "No, uh…it's ok." He held Dean's arm when he started to move away. "We're leaving, right?"

"Yeah, we are." Dean nodded and pulled Sam's bag out from under his bed. He pulled out a flannel and pushed the blanket off his brother's shoulders. "Here, get this on." He eased Sam's arms into the sleeves, remembering all the times he'd dressed Sam growing up; too many to count and smiled fondly while he did up a few of the buttons.

"Feel like an idiot." Sam said suddenly and he did. Amelia had been drugging him. "I let…I let myself be a victim, Dean and not for some…supernatural bad ass or demon or…no, a human. A simple, harmless human."

"Harmless, my ass. Knock it off." Dean took his shoulders and gave him a shake. "It's people that screw you every time, dude. You know that. The monsters are easy but people like Amelia…we never even see 'em coming. This isn't your fault now come on." He picked up Sam's bag and put it in his lap. "We're going." Dean grabbed up the last of his stuff, made sure the room was clear in record time and steered his still dazed little brother out and down the building to the car. It bothered him how passively Sam went, no argument and no real questions but he supposed the kid had to be a little numb after all that had happened.

A half-hour into the drive out of town, Dean swallowed back his rule about chick flicks, stretched an arm around his now shaking little brother and pulled Sam in against him. "Easy, Sammy. You're alright now."

"No, I'm not." Sam said softly. He started to pull away from Dean reflexively but his brother held him firm and after a moment of silent struggle, he subsided. "You volunteering to cuddle, it must have been bad."

Dean snorted but didn't loosen his grip. "What do you remember?" He'd planned at first on waiting until he found them a new hotel for the night to have this conversation but decided this might be better; in the car and on the road where they both felt safe.

Sam shook his head while a dizzying array of images flooded his mind and far too many of them involved his hands on Dean's skin and the taste of his brother's lips in his mouth. "I don't…"

"I know you do." Dean cut him off. "You think I didn't feel you tense up just now?"

"Dean, I was…out of my head. Whatever I said…"

"You said 'cause for once your brain wasn't gettin' in the way of your big mouth." Dean said and rolled his eyes. "I'm not disgusted, Sam." He gave that a moment to sink in when he felt Sam go still against him.

Sam tried to settle his thoughts and the screaming mess they'd suddenly spiraled into because how could Dean know that he…wanted him and not think he was a freak? He felt the heat from Dean's side against his back and his arm over his shoulders in a comforting weight. Sam's eyes went wide when he felt the fingers of Dean's right hand began to massage back and forth on his shoulder in a way that was anything but fraternal. He turned to stare at him in the dim light from the dash with a bit of shock. "Dean?"

"Dude, you think you're the only one who's lived with some screwed up fantasies the last twenty years?" Dean laughed and actually felt it as a sort of joy as it worked through him. It seemed ridiculous all of a sudden to hold on to the secret so hard after his time in Purgatory. Seriously, what the hell was there left to be afraid of at this point? "Take a breath before you pass out, Sammy."

Sam sucked in a breath, realizing he'd been holding it. He turned in the seat so he could see Dean's face better. "Don't you screw with me, Dean. Not about this." He dropped his head to Dean's shoulder. "Not after…not after tonight. I can't…just don't, Dean."

"Dammit." Dean swerved onto a dirt access road and pulled off behind a line of trees. He parked and turned, taking Sam's shoulders. "Look at me." He waited for Sam's eyes to meet his. "I have…" He stopped and took a breath because admitting this aloud was still a hard thing to do. "…I've wanted you since you hit about sixteen, Sam. Jesus. You shot up and went from gawky kid to friggin muscled, do-me Adonis like overnight." Dean snorted a laugh at the incredulous look on his brother's face. "Man, I never had a chance." He indulged himself and brushed the hair away from Sam's face. "You ever wonder why I threw myself at every damn woman who'd sit still long enough for me to screw her?"

Sam was surprised into a chuckle. "You're a man-ho?"

Dean slapped up the side of his head. "Shuddup. I'm bearing my soul here." He moved his hands up to Sam's neck, letting the warmth from his brother's skin seep into his fingers that were chilled from gripping the wheel so long. "Some of what…some of the crap I went through in hell I figured I earned, you know? 'cause of the way I wanted you." That came out more softly than he meant it too. He looked up and caught Sam's suddenly liquid eyes. "I never regretted it, the things I felt about you. I never let them take that from me, Sammy. I had you in Hell and that was all I had."

Sam's breath stuttered in his chest because this was probably the most Dean had ever opened up about his time in the pit. He knew the effort it had to be to talk about it even this much; he knew what trying to talk about his time in the cage was like. "Dean." Sam turned his head slightly into Dean's hands. He started to smile and then chuckle. "We need to work on our communication, dude."

Dean stared and broke into laughter. He dropped his forehead to Sam's. "We've always been a special kinda screwed up." He decided the best way to show Sam he meant what he was saying was to actually show him. Dean gentled his hands on the sides of Sam's face, running his thumbs lightly over those high cheekbones he spent so much time studying when his brother wasn't looking. He moved forward just that extra inch so that he and Sam were trading breaths as they had in the motel room; lips just brushing each other so little sparks of heat fluttered to life low in his belly and he heard Sam's breath catch.

Dean had dreamed of doing this for two damn decades…more if you counted his accelerated time in hell. He was going to make it worth every moment. He crushed his lips to his brother's, licked along them until Sam opened his mouth and Dean thrust his tongue inside to tangle it with his. He ate the surprised, needy groan out of Sam's mouth with one of his own.

Sam lost himself in the feel of Dean's lips on his and the heady taste of his brother on his tongue. He shoved at Dean's jacket, pushing it off his shoulders because dammit he needed to touch skin and he grunted in frustration as he broke from the kiss. "Why…are you wearing so many damn layers?"

Dean gave a throaty laugh and pulled both his shirts over his head while Sam's fingers fumbled to unbutton his flannel and finally, he ripped the last few open and grinned as the buttons clattered into the dash and then Dean was on him again.

Sam ran his hands over Dean's chest; a little drunk with the knowledge that for once he didn't need the excuse of caring for a wound to touch him. It pulled a needy moan from him while his fingers slid down his brother's stomach and made the muscles flutter under his touch.

Dean sucked in a breath with the feeling of Sam's fingers brushing the waist of his jeans and pushed him back into the seat. His many, many years of finding what solace he could in the company of women made him an expert at certain things regarding his car; like being able to catch the seat lever on one side with his fingers and on the other with the toe of his boot until it dropped with a thump and tumbled them both into the newly opened space.

Sam laughed breathlessly. "You're way too good at that."

Dean chuckled and bent to bite gently at Sam's neck until his brother arched up into him. "I'm way too good at a lot of things, little brother." He tunneled his fingers into Sam's hair while Sam's hands smoothed up and down his back as though they were learning new territory. Dean had the sudden need to give Sam so much pleasure that he wiped Amelia from his mind forever; to make sure that what had happened tonight wouldn't haunt him as he was sure it was going to. He kissed Sam again, sighing into the soft lips and moaning appreciatively when Sam brought a knee up, bracketing Dean's hips between his legs.

"We could…" Sam broke off to capture Dean's mouth again. "…find a motel…bed."

Dean shook his head and bit Sam's bottom lip, licked along it in apology and leaned back to look down at him. "You think I want the first time I make you scream my name to be on some crappy motel bed?" He grinned and tightened his fingers in his brother's hair. "Got you right where I want you in my car…that's pretty much fantasy land for me, dude." He rolled his hips into Sam's until he writhed under him with a longing moan. "You…me…" Dean grazed his teeth on Sam's jaw and then patted the seat under them. "…baby makes three."

"Oh, my god, Dean." Sam was surprised into a laugh. "I think…you're paying way too much attention to the car still. Gotta fix that." Sam rolled his hips up into Dean's and gasped with the sensation of their hard, denim covered cocks sliding together. "Fuck!" It felt so good as sparks of pleasure lit up his nerves and warmed the skin of his chest where it met Dean's. "Wanted this…you…for so long."

"I know, Sammy." Dean mouthed up the curve of his neck and worshipped Sam's skin and the taste of him. He tugged experimentally at his brother's hair, grinning when it made Sam gasp and moan and rock up into him again. "Knew it." He said with a warm laugh and pulled Sam's hair more firmly. "Knew you kept this mop for a reason."

Sam wanted to argue but there was little point with Dean heating his blood with every pull on his hair. He couldn't stop the embarrassing sounds falling from his mouth as Dean moved down his throat, to his chest and sucked on one of his nipples until he was shivering with need and digging his fingers into his back.

Dean rocked their hips together in a steady, maddening rhythm and groaned as Sam's big hands slid under the back of his jeans to curl around his ass and pull him in harder. "Shit, Sammy." He pulled one hand from his brother's hair and slid it down his chest, scraping his nails over Sam's ribs so he shuddered with sensation and then reached between them. Dean popped the fly of Sam's jeans and his own. He pulled his hips back just long enough to pull out his cock and then reach into his brother's pants. He wrapped a hand firmly around the heavy, straining length of Sam and grinned when Sam shouted. "Packin' some serious heat there, little brother." Dean snorted and pulled Sam out into the air and his laugh turned into an appreciative moan as he took them both in hand; Sam's cock sliding deliciously against his own through his hand.

"Oh, fu…Dean, that's…" Sam's breath stuttered in his chest as he helplessly thrust up into Dean's hand, rubbing against his velvety cock.

Dean squeezed them together, marveling at out they fit together as if made for it. He brushed his thumb over the heads with each thrust, smoothing his hand up and down both their shafts in an ever more wet glide as they neared orgasm. His breath came in grunts and he bit into Sam's neck while he pulled his hair. He leaned back enough to see his brother's face and it made him thrust harder; the sight of Sam with his head thrown back, hair stuck to his forehead and mouth hanging open as he moaned. "Wanna see you come for me, Sammy."

Sam whimpered; he was pretty sure that's what that sound was and didn't care when he looked at Dean's lust blown eyes. They never stopped moving, Dean picking up the pace and driving every coherent thought from Sam's head and Sam picked his head up, looked down between their bodies and the sight of his cock squeezed along with his brother's in Dean's hand as they thrust up into it undid him.

"Dean!" Sam cried out and threw his head back on the seat as his hips lurched up into Dean's and his cock pulsed almost painfully as he came.

Dean cradled the back of Sam's head from the side of the car while he came and come splattered over his hand and up his brother's chest. The sight pushed him that last inch and he bit off a cry as his own orgasm punched through him, arching his back as he thrust wildly into his hand against Sam's softening length and finally he took in a ragged breath, collapsing on top of Sam's heaving chest. He slipped his hand out from between them, huffed out a soft laugh and slid up until he could curl his brother's head under his chin.

Sam murmured a content sound and slid the arm he'd let drop around Dean's back to hold him close.

"Sammy." Dean said softly and put his nose in his brother's hair, smelling him. He got his arms around him to hold him more securely and sighed. "Dude, I'm sorry." The guilt of bringing Amelia back into his life had suddenly risen up to squeeze his heart.

"Don't." Sam shook his head under his brother's chin, suddenly overcome with dread that Dean regretted what they'd just done. "Please, Dean."

"Whoa! Hey." Dean felt Sam start to tremble and held him even more tightly. "I didn't mean about this!" He said quickly and leaned back until he could see Sam's face. "I'm not sorry about us, Sammy. Fuck. Come here." He slid a hand around Sam's jaw and kissed him. It was slow and passionate and Dean poured every ounce he could of 'I love you and this is alright' into it. He didn't stop until he felt Sam's breath quicken and then looked down at him again with a small smile. "I meant about Amelia, dumbass. I'm sorry I put you back on her crazy radar. What happened tonight...that's on me. I never really pressed you for details about her because…I didn't wanna know."

"I know." Sam nodded, breathless with relief that he was wrong about why Dean had apologized. "It wasn't your fault. I mean…her being a…a crazy…I must've…"

"No way. Don't you dare go Stockholm syndrome on me, Sammy." Dean held his face and made him look at him. "That crazy bitch had you drugged up from day one. She screwed with your head, man. It's not your fault either. You hear me?"

Sam closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, calming himself and pushed away the confusion and the guilt that still had hold of him where she was concerned. He focused instead on his brother; the feel of his weight pressed into him like a muscled blanket, the smell of him filling his nose and he put his head up to taste those sinful lips again, humming softly into them.

Dean groaned and opened his mouth and fought an arousing war of tongues with his brother and finally pulled back with a shaky laugh. "Effective way to end an argument."

"What now?" Sam asked and bit gently at Dean's chin while he fitted his hands around his hips and pulled him in.

"Now?" Dean moved his hips, rolling their cocks against each in the cooling cum from their orgasms until Sam threw his head back and he felt his cock begin to harden again. Dean grinned. "Now, we get up, I find a motel with a nice, big bed…" He slid a hand down Sam's hip to cup one cheek of his ass and pulled him up against him so Sam whimpered again. "…and spend the rest of the night seein' how many times I can make you scream my name."

Sam gasped, thrusting into his brother and laughed softly. "We're gonna…shit…gonna piss off the neighbors."

Dean chuckled and tugged on Sam's hair again. "Only if we do it right." He groaned and rolled his hips and his stiffening cock into his brother's again and again until Sam was panting and then he grinned and rolled off him. "Come on, then."

Sam was left lying on his own, shivering in the cool air. "Dude…not cool."

Dean laughed and tossed his flannel at him. "I've added begging to the list of things I'm gonna make you do tonight, little brother."

Sam shivered again but this time with anticipation as he sat up and pulled on his shirt. "You're evil, dude." He helped Dean pull the front seat back up into position and settled uncomfortably into his seat, trying and failing to hold his jeans and shirt out of the sticky mess on his skin.

Dean chuckled and backed out onto the road once more. "Don't worry, Sammy. You won't be in those long."

Sam stared and then laughed, shaking his head. "Lot of lost time to make up for, huh?"

"And then some." Dean stretched his arm over the seat so he could tangle his fingers in Sam's hair. He tugged gently, smiling at Sam's soft grunt and curved his hand protectively over the back of his skull. "We're alright, little brother. We're gonna be alright now."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_The End. _


End file.
